


it's a feeling you give me inside

by ChildofMyth



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee (2018) spoilers, Gen, Hailee Stienfeld song at the end of Bumblebee, So yeah, and while i do think Bumblebee sort of fell in love with Charlie, anyway this is just those 'first thoughts' moments, but Charlie def fell in love with him platonically/familially, i also believe it was one-sided, i saw and fell in love with Bumblebee, i tried so hard to think of an acctually good title, so i finally decided on a lyric from that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Her name is Charlie Watson, 18 years old, it's her birthday today actually...And I had no voice to give her, no name to give her, nothing in return.





	it's a feeling you give me inside

**... INITIALIZING**

**Power Level 27%**

**Carbon based lifeforms detected**

 

Core Memo--  **M      L   UNC           NNNNnn**

**  A    F       T **

**Ii    O**

**C0 r  e_   ME  W  oRry**

**Inaccessible**

**Power level 52%**

**Speech Synthesizer not found**

**Scanning Internal Systems...**

**Minimal Damage detected**

**Power Level 84%**

**Rebooting System...**

**Power Level 99%**

**Reboot Complete**

**System Activating...**

My optics power on in a burst of blue light and the first thing I saw was a small face staring up into mine.   My first thought was not related to this situation.

 

 

**_Danger_ **

**_Seek Safety_ **

**_Danger_ **

****

My body was moving with instincts for protection before my buzzing thoughts could even process. I was transforming and backing into the far corner of...

 

Where am I?

 

Wh-

 

...Who am I?

 

**_Danger_ **

****

Another transformation. I'm scared... Another being barges in, loud, and all I can do is stay still and try not to draw attention. I can't think, all I know is that I'm in danger, or was in danger, I don't know. The second being leaves but I stay in my alt-mode as the first comes closer and...

 

Her voice is soft... so is her touch as she reattaches my fender.

 

"Are you still in there?"

_Yes..._

But she has something in her hand, so I shift again so I can move away easier. Though I have no where else to go but to go cower in the corner once more, optics locked on her and the blunt instrument in her hand.

 

**_Weapon_ **

****

She notices my flickering gaze and tucks the object away instead.

 

                             The danger was gone.

 

                             ...She looked as scared as I was.

 

                             She held her hands out to show she had nothing else and--         _oh_...

 

My spark flares beneath my chest-plate. and I'm moving again, slowly and carefully.

 

Touch... How long have I been offline exactly?

 

She keeps her hands out, steady. She still has trepidation in her eyes but she stays still.

 

I lean forward into her touch. Her fingers brush warmth across the cool metal plating of my face and I

 

       just

              ...melted.

 

There was a sound that floated in the air, a soft static buzz that took the place of the sigh I let out.

 

**Speech Synthesizer not found**

I...   can't speak.

 

And she was speaking to me while she caressed my face, and I can't speak.

 

Her touch is so gentle, the calm intoxicating...

 

Charlie.

 

Her name is Charlie Watson, 18 years old, it's her birthday today actually... And I had no voice to give her, no name to give her, nothing in return.

 

Who am I?

 

I tried to give her something- anything- but all that came out was that static hum.

 

But... when I look again, she's smiling at me. The annoyance in my chest fizzles out in an instant as she takes the buzz of my lost voice, and gives me something to call myself.

 

"You sound like a little bumblebee."

 

Bumblebee

 

I could feel my spark swell within me.

 

My name is Bumblebee. Charlie Watson, 18 years old, woke me up again from my slumber, fixed me, gave me my name, and loves me. Charlie  _loves_  me.

 

I knew it then, in that moment, and forever afterwards. I could feel it in the way she touched me, hands soft and warm against my face-plates. In the way she trailed her fingers across my hood when I was in my alt-mode. In the way she gripped the wheel when we drove together, flying down the highways like nothing in the world mattered. In the way she smiled at me, like she hadn't smiled in a long time, but finally felt happy enough to by my side.

 

I could feel it in the way she said my name; the one she gave me.

 

        Charlie loves me.

                                And I love her.


End file.
